


I’ll Take Over Your Memories

by NowSilence



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Amnesia, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowSilence/pseuds/NowSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这个脑洞来自BBC纪录片《记忆的奥秘》，Erik的先天性失忆症就取材于其中一个病例。关于这个我能力有限，也查不到更为详尽的资料，此病的具体学名我也不知道，只是把自己的理解写出来了。伪医学，见谅。</p><p>参考引用资料<br/>http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/顺行性遗忘症<br/>http://tech.china.com/zh_cn/science/news/154/20081208/15224207.html<br/>注：<br/>陈述性记忆可再分为情节性和语义性记忆。情节性记忆是关于自传式的带有时间和/或空间情景的信息的记忆，而语义性记忆是不带有如语言，历史，地理等环境的关于事实的记忆。<br/>文中Erik对于语义性记忆问题不大，但情节性记忆有很大障碍。</p></blockquote>





	I’ll Take Over Your Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iris/gifts).



**第一天**  
Erik出门倒垃圾，隔壁602的门敞开着，有人陆陆续续往里搬东西。 _看来是他的新邻居。_ 扔完垃圾后，Erik顺便跑了一趟步，回来邻居的门已经关上，他自然也就忘记这回事了。  
  
 **第二天**  
门铃声持续响起，Erik不得不合上手中的书去开门。  
“什么事？”他有些急，因为书正看到关键地方。  
“你好，我是602新搬来的住户Charles Xavier，来和您打个招呼。”对方笑容异常亲切，Erik愣了一下。  
“Erik Lehnsherr，你好。”他们礼节性地握了握手。  
新邻居似乎神游了一会儿才继续，“那我就不打扰了，再见。”  
“再见。”  
Erik关上门，书已被他抛在脑后。他快速地找出小本子，刚准备下笔，手机唱起歌来——那是专属于母亲的铃声。他按下通话键，进入一问一答模式。等他放下发烫的手机，看到打开的小本子，习惯性就合上了。  
电话前他想要记下的是， _602搬来了新邻居Charles Xavier，一个好看的年轻男人。_  
  
 **第三天**  
“Lehnsherr先生！”Erik正往超市货架上搬东西，一个好看的年轻男人叫住他。  
陌生面孔，但对方显然知道他的名字，判断为认识的人。  
“你好。”Erik先摆出一贯的抱歉表情，然后问对方，“对不起，你是？”  
“602的Charles Xavier，昨天招呼打的太匆忙，您可能忘记了。”超市的灯光打下来，Charles的眼睛显得格外剔透，仿佛孕育着蓝色水光。  
 _602的新邻居？_ 他应该是忘记写在小本子上了。  
“我想邀请您明晚来我家吃晚饭，您有空吗？对了，有什么忌口吗？”  
“不用麻烦。”Erik推拒道。  
Charles一脸遗憾：“我就是想和您交个朋友，如果您不介意。”  
“你太客气了，叫我Erik就好。”他顿了顿，改口道，“那就随便吧，我没什么忌口。”  
Charles和他告别，确认对方已经看不见自己，Erik立刻掏出小本子记录。  
 _Charles，明晚邀请晚餐。_  
“Erik！快来给我搭把手！”Alex搬了几个大箱子过来，他匆忙把本子和笔收进口袋。  
  
 **第四天**  
Erik看着小本上新出现的那行字发愣。  
Charles是谁？为什么要请他吃饭？地点又在哪儿？  
真是槽糕，他翻手机通讯录、纸质电话簿，都没有Charles这个名字。再往前翻小本子，也没有。他会不会错过一场重要的约会？Erik不断抬头看墙上的时钟，指针越发接近饭点，他的焦灼简直无法遏制。  
门铃声适时拯救了他。  
“Erik，我看你还没有到，所以邀请你来了。” _来者应该是在打趣他吧？_ Erik脑回路陡然一转， _难道这就是请他共进晚餐的Charles？_  
Erik试探性地说：“Charles？”  
“怎么了？” _果然是。_  
“不好意思，我进去拿个钥匙就出来。”  
  
“没想到今天事情这么多，最后只能做简单的意大利面了。”  
他们在餐桌上面对面而坐，Charles说此话时一脸可惜。  
Erik用叉子卷起意大利面塞到嘴里。 _味道真咸啊_ ，他感慨。但望着对方期盼的眼神，他毫不犹豫吞了下去。  
 _Erik吃得特别香，难道自己的手艺长进了？_  
Charles有些小得意，开始品尝自己的作品。他吃了一口就愣住了，默默抬头观望对面的Erik——对方依旧吃得很香。  
“你不觉得……咸吗？”Charles尴尬地询问。  
“不会，正好和我口味。”Erik也不知道自己怎么下意识就冒出这么违背本心的话，不过看着Charles满足的笑容，味道好似也无关紧要——不过是多喝几口水的问题。  
  
 **第五天**  
昨晚Erik没有睡好，起夜次数过多。一定是睡前喝了太多水，Erik唾弃那个被遗忘的自己。他每天早晨习惯翻开随身小本查看昨天记下的内容，这已是本能习惯。同时他必须确保自己带好了上班路线、任务、所需物品，然后才能出门。  
锁好防盗门，他不由自主地朝隔壁瞧了一眼。  
 _602新搬来的邻居Charles昨晚请我去他家吃了一顿饭，我很喜欢他。_  
这是Erik昨天记在小本子上的，他不住思考“喜欢”这个用词，看来Charles是个非常重要的人，他绝对不能忘记了。  
他脑子一热又拿出本子写道， _下班去花店买一束花送给Charles。_  
  
Erik在602门前踌躇了半天，他在思考自己到底要不要敲开对方的门？他们才认识了几天，会不会太突兀了？但是就这样莫名其妙地把花放在门前，似乎也不能完全表达心意。手插进口袋，他摸到了随身的小本子，接着转身走回了自家。他没发现不远处看到他而迷惑的Charles。  
Charles饭后散步，开门看到靠在边上的一束百合。他好奇地拿起来，抽出插在里面的一张小卡片。  
 __ **My appreciation, Charles.**  
Erik  
这是写在小卡片里的话，Charles忍不住就笑起来了。  
  
 **第六天**  
Charles承认自己一开始只是想和邻居打个招呼，但与对方的初遇开启了他往后刻意的搭讪。他还记得对方打开门的那瞬间，他的眼光无法自控地吸附在那个叫Erik的男人身上。对方无意流露的不耐烦眼神，潮水般涌入他耳膜的磁性嗓音，刀削斧凿似的利落五官，瘦削而结实的身形，统统一股脑涌入他的感官。回去后他思考一下，终于承认过去的自己不该嘲笑Raven说的一见钟情。  
而对方昨晚竟然送了他一束花，这代表了什么？Charles不由自主地联想，Erik是不是对他也有好感？  
这几天的接触下来，他觉得非常有趣。Erik的记性似乎不太好，但为人谦逊有礼。最重要的是Charles对他的感觉有增无减，他不介意自己主动一些，但他还需更多的试探，以确定对方的反应。  
所以他今天做了个大胆的决定，邀请Erik来看电影。  
他选的是《热天午后》，根据真实事件改编的银行劫匪案。男主角抢银行的目的是为了筹钱给“老婆”做变性手术。他是个双性恋，但新闻媒体更倾向于称他为抢银行的同性恋。  
这段转折出现在影片快放到一半的地方，Charles挺好奇对方会是什么反应。  
Erik看到这里的时候特别认真，尽管他之前也是如此，但Charles直觉敏锐。  
那是70年代的美国，PTSD，失业的焦虑，媒体的功利，对性取向的迷茫，强烈的表现欲，盲目的崇拜……混合在这样一部两小时多的电影里，带来的冲击可想而知。  
看完后Charles想和Erik多讨论几句，但对方匆忙之下就告别了，Charles为此感到沮丧。  
  
 **第七天**  
Erik随身携带一个小本子，倘若有什么特别触动的事物，他都会马上记下，因为很快这记忆便会消失。然而他遇见Charles那天却来不及记下，所以他们的初遇连他也记不得了。  
Erik患有失忆症，因为早产海马体发育不全，出生到现在28年记忆匮乏可陈。  
人体的大脑中至少有两个系统用来储存新的记忆，一个被称做“陈述性记忆系统”，它专门记忆姓名、脸庞和新经验，并将它们储存在脑海中。  
另一个记忆系统被称做“运动认知系统”，它是下意识的，主要依赖于大脑其他部分的功能，这一记忆系统可以解释为什么一个人多年没骑自行车后，仍然还会骑自行车；或他们多年没弹吉他后，仍然拿起吉他就能弹出曲调。注  
Erik在常识积累方面没有太大问题，但他无法记住日常事件，比如去过的地方，认识的人等等。这对他的生活造成了诸多影响，因此他多半独来独往。父母希望他能留在身边，但在他的坚持下还是搬了出来。  
对于Erik来说，他同时丧失了回忆过去和想象未来的能力，因为他对过往没有记忆，所以无法据此关联未来。就如同方才计划好一切上路，旅途中却忘记如何到达，又是去往何处。他是长久活于当下的人。  
他的小本子上昨天用潦草的笔迹写着“Charles给我看了电影《热天午后》，震撼”。  
他其实已经不记得电影内容了，但当时费心记下，一定觉得很有必要。所以他又上网找了这部电影。  
男主是同性恋。当他看到评论里的描述，心里咯噔了一下。  
他想到Charles了。他把对方的模样在心中描摹了一遍，觉得心脏剧烈跳动着。  
他对Charles有感觉吗？他是不是喜欢男人？  
这个认知倒也没颠覆什么，因为在此之前Erik并未对别人有过那么强烈的情感触动。或是因为自己的病灶和性格，他不太能能和人建立长久亲密的关系，他的失忆会吓跑一堆人吧，真是可悲又无可奈何。  
 __ **I like Charles**  
根本不受控制，Erik在随身小本上记了这句话。  
  
  
 **无限的未来**  
Charles竟然这么快就有男友了，还是隔壁邻居，Raven大跌眼镜。  
“那是个怎样的男人？”她的好奇心膨胀。  
“荷尔蒙满溢的男人，你见到就知道了。”  
“你被爱情蒙蔽了双眼！”Raven数落自己的哥哥。  
Charles完全不介意她的批评，继续说了下去，“他还很特别。”  
Raven眼里写满可笑的疑惑。  
“他有失忆症，不过他的记忆被我接管了。”  
“你在开什么玩笑！”  
有钥匙旋开门的声响，Charles的喜悦溢于言表，“Erik回来了！”  
  
END

 

大概会有番外？

**Author's Note:**

> 这个脑洞来自BBC纪录片《记忆的奥秘》，Erik的先天性失忆症就取材于其中一个病例。关于这个我能力有限，也查不到更为详尽的资料，此病的具体学名我也不知道，只是把自己的理解写出来了。伪医学，见谅。
> 
> 参考引用资料  
> http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/顺行性遗忘症  
> http://tech.china.com/zh_cn/science/news/154/20081208/15224207.html  
> 注：  
> 陈述性记忆可再分为情节性和语义性记忆。情节性记忆是关于自传式的带有时间和/或空间情景的信息的记忆，而语义性记忆是不带有如语言，历史，地理等环境的关于事实的记忆。  
> 文中Erik对于语义性记忆问题不大，但情节性记忆有很大障碍。


End file.
